


Mise en scène

by HazelnutGlass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Muni!!!, Legit I am so happy that you're in my life, Poetry, SIKE YOU THOUGHT I WOULD JUST LINK YOU, There are many references see if you can find them all lmao, birthday poem, bls enjoy the food im begging, oh god oh fuck i've never gifted a fic on here before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutGlass/pseuds/HazelnutGlass
Summary: What summary is even needed for this?! This is a token of my appreciation for the amazing dude in my life and it's hard to believe its been only six months since that fateful day I commented on your fanfic hbcjscnjcshb HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! 🐂🐂🐂





	Mise en scène

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostEyeJohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeJohnson/gifts).

years ago, I saw time backwards

i viewed a sepia colored future 

That felt like coming Home

From the deep end of

A veiled Summer of countered Conversations 

That dripped like Honey, melted like snow

broke the Molotov Cocktail and crossed arms

drinking glass down throats

  
  


writing in Ink 

with the hands of Kissfist

“ Салам”

“Bonjour”

“नमस्कार”

Strike the match 

Bare the truths of 

Oil and Water

my youth is yours, 

drowned in the stars of the universe

Isn’t it mundane? Starting from the future

That didn't even Exist

Radio playing “I wanna play where you play with the angels”

That 5am morning 

Little flaws that shed like the dander 

Wrapped ‘round the legs

buried , sweet rumbles 

And when I see inside all that silent resilience

That’s the future waiting to be unearthed 

Amber sap of ancestral roots 

A thousand Cranes spilling over

finally allowing 

Lives to collide

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the delay on this poem! But hopefully you enjoyed this wee gift fic! :3c


End file.
